suitsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gabriel Macht
Gabriel Macht ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Regisseur und Produzent der in Suits die Rolle des Harvey Specter spielt und als Regisseur und Produzent tätig ist. Biografie Gabriel Macht wurde 1972 in der Bronx in New York als Sohn des Schauspielers Stephen Macht und Suzanne Puliers, einer Museumskuratorin, geboren. Er wuchs in Westchester County, New York auf. Mit fünf Jahren zog Macht als Teil seiner sechsköpfigen Familie aus beruflichen Gründen des Vaters nach Kalifornien. Bereits als achtjähriges Kind hatte Macht 1980 sein Spielfilmdebüt in "Warum sollte ich lügen?". Für seine Darstellung war er für einen Young Artist Award nominiert. Bis 1990 besuchte Macht die Beverly Hills High School, wo er Schauspielkurse belegte. Anschließend ging Macht auf das College of Fine Arts inPittsburgh. Daraufhin lebte er sechs Jahre in New York, wo er vor allem am Theater arbeitete, bevor er wieder nach Los Angeles zog. Nach ersten Film-, Fernseh- und Theaterrollen spielte er 2000 eine Hauptrolle in der kurzlebigen Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie "The Others" auf NBC. Es folgten Rollen in Filmen wie "Im Fadenkreuz – Allein gegen alle", "Der Einsatz" und "Der gute Hirte". Gemeinsam mit dem Schauspielerensemble von "Der gute Hirte" gewann Macht 2007 bei den Internationalen Filmfestspielen Berlin den Silbernen Bären für die Herausragende künstlerische Leistung. 2008 wurde Macht durch die Hauptrolle in Frank Millers Comic-Verfilmung "The Spirit" einem großen Publikum bekannt. Seit 2011 ist Macht in Suits, einer Anwaltsserie des Kabelsenders USA Network, in der Hauptrolle als Harvey Specter zu sehen. Credits Schauspieler * Er trat bislang in allen Folgen von Suits auf. Regisseur * Staffel 4: Genug ist Genug * Staffel 6: Borrowed Time Produzent * Producer bei den kompletten Staffeln 4, 5 & 6 * Co-Producer der kompletten Staffel 3 Filmografie * 1980: Warum sollte ich lügen? (Why Would I Lie?) * 1991: Beverly Hills, 90210 (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x11) * 1995: Herz einer Unbeugsamen (Follow The River, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Chaos City (Spin City, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x18) * 1998: The Adventures of Sebastian Cole * 1998: Liebe in jeder Beziehung (The Object of My Affection) * 1998: Sex and the City (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x02) * 1999: Einfach unwiderstehlich (Simply Irresistible) * 1999: Wasteland (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x06) * 2000: The Bookie's Lament * 2000: 101 Ways (The Things a Girl Will Do to Keep Her Volvo) * 2000: The Audrey Hepburn Story (Fernsehfilm) * 2000: The Others (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * 2001: American Outlaws * 2001: Im Fadenkreuz – Allein gegen alle (Behind Enemy Lines) * 2002: Bad Company – Die Welt ist in guten Händen (Bad Company) * 2003: Grand Theft Parsons * 2003: Der Einsatz (The Recruit) * 2004: Lovesong for Bobby Long (A Love Song for Bobby Long) * 2005: Die rote Verschwörung (Archangel, Miniserie) * 2006: Der gute Hirte (The Good Shepherd) * 2007: Von Frau zu Frau (Because I Said So) * 2008: The Spirit * 2009: Middle Men * 2009: Whiteout * 2009: One Way to Valhalla * 2010: Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive (Love and Other Drugs) * 2011: A Bag of Hammers * 2011: S.W.A.T.: Firefight * seit 2011: Suits (Fernsehserie) * 2013: The Edge of Sanity – Am Abgrund des Wahnsinns (Breaking at the Edge) Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Seiten Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten Kategorie:Produzenten Seiten